


Other Methods of Staying Warm

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bickering, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grinding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Nervous Horny Space Wizards, POV Rey (Star Wars), Shared sensations, Smut, Some Awkward Fumbling, The Force Makes It That Much Better, Trailer Smut, Vaginal Sex, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Rey backflips and fumbles the landing. Kylo loses control and crashes the ship. The suns set soon and they can’t make it back to camp before dark. They seek shelter in a cave, completely alone with one another again. The desert nights are quiet and cold, but ohhh nooo he’s hot…AND/ORRey and Kylo find out that having a Force bond has some unexpected benefits.





	Other Methods of Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> 10th explicit oneshot for this ship. Wow this year has been an adventure. Inspired by The Rise of Skywalker trailer ;) Thank you to my betas [weddersins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins) and [lovefromyourginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger).
> 
> Enjoy 💝

The sky is clear. The desert stretches for miles. Rey turns back and counts her breaths, keeping her attention trained on the horizon. She concentrates on how the Force beats softly through the sand beneath her feet, how it flows up her legs and down her arms at a similar frequency.

She shifts her stance waiting for Kylo’s ship to appear. A high-pitched tone grows louder. Rey inhales deeply, reaches for her saber and holds her grip for a second, reminds herself that she’s practiced these motions before… even if not quite like this. She ignites her weapon and grits her teeth, stomping to reaffirm her position as the TIE Silencer drops into view.

It’s far but approaching fast. She takes one last glimpse before pivoting on cue to run.

Her feet pound louder than her heart, springing off the ground as she pushes against the energy welling underneath her steps. Kylo’s coming at full tilt, picking up speed and gaining on her quickly. The seconds tick down and she recalls that burst of lightness she felt during training —

Her knees bend. The Force surges below her feet. She angles back and her body takes flight.

Everything slows with a strange stillness as she flips. A warmth trails up her spine. Her legs kick up through churning clouds of sand. She squeezes her eyes shut and clutches the saber tight, her stomach dropping when the Silencer passes inches beneath her.

There’s a beat before she senses the open cockpit hatch on top. She points her toes to realign her stance towards her target, aiming at its center as she draws her arms in. Time catches up with her motions, rushes to snap everything into place as she disengages the saber. Rey sails through the hatch as planned but isn’t slowing like she expected — and she commands her body to a screeching halt —

_THUD_

A swell of energy cushions Rey’s impact, snaps through the ship and shorts out some equipment with a limp fizzling sound. She barrels into the back of Kylo’s seat, jerking it forward to throw him onto the dashboard. His knees push into levers, his shoulder depresses a row of buttons. Rey flops on the seat to come up on her knees.

“Kriff!” Kylo shouts.

A siren blares and the ship skids, throwing Rey against the wall. All the air’s knocked from her lungs and she groans slumping onto the ground. She lolls her head up to see Kylo scrambling into the seat. Another alarm starts, more lights blink off in the cockpit. Rey hurries to her feet to brace herself, staggering to hold onto the back of the chair. Kylo pulls up the nose and the TIE veers elsewhere, spinning upward and careening wildly off-course. Rey leaps to take the controls but Kylo swats her hands away and doesn’t let her intervene.

“Ben!” Rey holds tight as her insides lurch and bump with the malfunctioning ship. “Just flip on the —”

He’s engaging evacuation procedures. “No time!”

“But —”

Kylo yanks her arm to circle her around and she falls onto his lap. Her eyes widen as he clutches her waist and stretches the seatbelt across her chest. She squirms when he adjusts the strap and accidentally grabs her tit, both of them too frantically distracted by _not dying_ to take notice. Rey yells over the mechanical chirps & loud buzzers to try and make him understand,

“Just engage the —”

They’re losing altitude quickly. “Hold on!”

He cranks one last switch. She presses her lips together as the seat cinches and he shifts underneath her. The roof cracks and flies off. The seat pops and springs straight up. And Kylo wraps her against his chest so hard that she fears the saber will drop from her clenched fist. Rey holds her breath as they eject from the ship, watches the TIE explode on the desert sands and shoot flames in every direction. The heat rises beneath them and they both swing their legs up unconsciously to avoid burning their feet. It throws the seat off-balance and they arch backwards as Kylo struggles for the ripcord beneath the front. He grinds the heel of his hand inside her thighs trying to reach the ribboned end. He loosens his arm and Rey bends down to yank it.

The parachute dispatches and they decelerate abruptly, flinging them both into the seat as they fall to the ground. They’re too close to level out before landing hard on the seat’s back, bumping a few times and skidding for several feet across the sand. It flies everywhere and gets in her mouth. The seat teeters and threatens to tip over into a dangerous roll. Kylo grunts when the belt tightens to heave her against his torso and shove her hips harshly against his. Rey folds her arms and holds onto the saber for dear life, wedging Kylo’s forearms between her breasts. But they manage to stay upright as they slow down, soon stopping gently against a windswept pile of debris.

They remain still for several seconds, listening to their panting breaths and the flames crackling faraway. Rey relaxes her arms but Kylo doesn’t move. That same awareness she felt earlier shudders over her skin, syncing with the way she rises & falls against his chest. She blows away a stray lock of hair, unsure why she waits for him to —

_BOOM_

Kylo jerks to attention like he suddenly remembers where he is, wrenches his arms from underneath her to locate the seatbelt clip. His chin brushes her head as they both glance sideways to see a secondary gastank smoldering several yards away. His hands tremble on the latch and he huffs with an edge to his tone,

“Off —”

He pushes Rey aside before giving her an opportunity to move. The sudden motion makes her dizzy as she works to regain her bearings. Rey slides off his lap into a heap face-down on the ground. She comes up on her hands and spits out the sand on her tongue, hears Kylo wincing as he stands. Rey glares at his back as he staggers towards the wreckage of his TIE Silencer, throwing his hands in the air and shouting,

“The ship!” He spins around, waving at it as Rey sits up and scratches her neck to shake out her hair. He sputters with furious disbelief, “My ship, Rey, how —”

“We didn’t need to eject,” she interrupts flatly.

“I don’t care how many ships you’ve been around, don’t pretend you understand that one as well as —”

“We _didn’t_ ,” she repeats, “and if you had bothered to listen to me for two seconds then —”

“We didn’t _have_ that kind of time,” he snaps. She clips the saber back in its hilt as Kylo rambles on. “Two seconds can mean the difference between life or —”

“And now _you_ don’t have a ship!” Rey responds, shaking her head with exasperation. “And we don’t have —”

“Practiced that how many times?!” He’s turned away yelling at the Silencer, but Rey knows it’s directed towards her. Her mouth drops open to retort, but his gloved hands curl into fists and he storms off towards the ship.

She’s too heated to keep checking for injuries, too driven by her anger and adrenaline to notice anything else. Rey leaps to her feet and jogs to catch up, staying a couple paces behind Kylo to keep him fully in view.

“You weren’t wearing your safety harness,” she snarls. She notices his fingers twitch by his sides like she’s hit a nerve. “And you — and you just expect me to do it perfectly the very first time actually using your ship and —”

He stops short. “Well, you did!”

“I did _what?_ ”

“You — did it perfectly.” He’s speaking at a faster clip as if his words are trying to catch up with his thoughts. “And I don’t —”

He swallows the last syllable and pivots to face her, his gaze softening with a dreamy wondering look he’s given her a few times before. The one that makes her chest feel too tight, like he’s seeing something he’s never imagined.

He rushes, “How you were so stunning and flawless and then somehow everything just —” He sighs heavily, kicking up a small cloud of sand with the toe of his boot. “And now I don’t have a ship.”

Rey marches behind him defiantly as he hastens his pace. “‘Better here than on the battlefield,’ you said it yourself. Better we —”

“I _know_ ,” he says. “But if we almost die here then —”

“Then _what?_ ”

Kylo pauses and turns back. He furrows his brows like he’s not sure he should keep going. He closes his mouth and tenses his jaw, glancing down to her feet before meeting her eyes again. His throat moves as he swallows and Rey tilts her head.

“Then what?” she asks again more hesitantly.

He shrugs and runs his hand through his hair, exhaling through his nose as something flickers across his features.

Rey breaks the silence. “Ben, we’re gonna almost die no matter what.”

A breeze carries over the smoke still billowing from the ship. He brushes sand off the front of his trousers, looking away with a grunt, “Right.”

There’s a beat before Rey clears her throat. “…Are you okay?”

“Am I…,” Kylo trails off, reeling as he surveys the scene. He doesn’t appear to be injured, at least not physically. “As fine as I can be.”

Rey figures it’s better not to say anything. She straightens her belt & holster, rearranges her messed hair, and frowns at the tan lines streaked over her white clothes. She peeks back to Kylo every few seconds, observes how he stews and stares at the burning hull of his ship. Another wind stirs up the sand and Rey can still feel a closeness to the Force that threads beneath her skin. The Silencer resettles with an awkward crunching sound and rouses Kylo from his thoughts.

“You really were stunning before. Flawless. I meant it.”

He clasps his hands behind his back and straightens his posture, glances quickly over his shoulder to see if she heard. She senses a presence below her ribs, in the tiny space where she visualized her tether to their bond all those times she worked to shut him out. But this time it’s weighted by a note of longing, spreading a flush across her cheeks. Rey approaches slowly to stand beside Kylo, watches his face in profile as she says the first thing that comes to mind,

“I had a decent teacher.”

Kylo shrugs. “Hardly needed my help.”

She rolls her eyes. “I mean it too.”

“Mean what?”

He’s looking at her lips. That little spot below her ribs tightens again and Rey catches her breath. “That — that I had a decent teacher.”

“You already had the ability.” His voice comes low and she shifts her weight, reminding herself not to break his gaze as he continues, “Unlocked it on your own.”

She smiles awkwardly before she has time to shoo away the unsettling feeling that he’s standing too close. They’re quiet just long enough for Rey to notice and the Force tingles the ends of her fingers like something is passing between them. She steps aside instinctively to create some distance and Kylo mumbles when he remembers to speak,

“You have the comlink?”

Oh. Right. Rey watches her hands as she searches the pocket hanging from her belt. “Yes, it’s —” The suns are dropping lower and Rey brings the device close to her nose to cut the glare on the screen. “— It’s still working.”

“Ping them for retrieval,” Kylo says. “Looks like that’s our only way out of here.”

He brushes past her to walk in the opposite direction, away from the wreck. Rey stuffs the comlink back in her belt instead of transmitting their coordinates, resting a hand on her blaster as she glances between the dwindling fire and Kylo wandering off.

She calls after him. “Where are you going?”

“We need shelter.”

Rey raises her eyebrows before following him reluctantly, catching up and falling into pace by his side. She checks behind her shoulder once more.

“But the ship —”

“What’s the point?” He sounds more disappointed than anything, but Rey doesn’t like the feeling it gives her. “We don’t have time to make it back to camp before nightfall on foot. Setup here for the night instead.”

Rey covers her eyes and squints to track the suns’ positions above the horizon, mentally charts their paths back to camp with similar results. There are some large rock formations nearby, but the next set on their way back to camp is too distant for comfort. Despite her belief that Kylo overestimates the abilities of the planet’s nocturnal creatures, she doesn’t want to be out in the open at night either.

She taps the hilt of her saber, clipped below the blaster on her side, and chews her lip. “We could try to head north and stay along —”

“I’d rather not.”

He doesn’t elaborate and she doesn’t ask. Rey lets the quiet settle as they walk towards a large plateau, leaving footprints behind them in the sand. They move purposefully even without a destination, picking up speed when the breezes start chilling their exposed planes of skin. Kylo points to a dark spot at the bottom of a large formation as it sharpens into view.

“Look like a cave to you?”

Rey nods. “Think so.”

It’s further than it looks and the suns drop steadily to cast everything around them in a dusky gold. A stronger wind passes through and Rey puts her hood up to shield herself from the sand. She rubs her bared arms and shivers, sensing that low energy of the Force still lingering in her limbs. She isn’t sure why it hasn’t gone away and idly wonders if Kylo feels it too, quickly dismissing the errant thought before it has too long to stray.

“Temperature’s dropping fast,” she remarks. “Always does on these flat open plains.”

“Right,” he coughs.

It’s almost night when they make it to the opening. The sky is a deep blue and the stars begin to fade into view. Rey still hasn’t decided what to say in her transmission even with the long stretches of silence to think it over. The entrance is dark and hollows deeper into the plateau. Kylo ducks down to go inside, disappears, and calls for her to follow. Rey hears his saber ignite as she crouches in, surprised she’s able to fully stand inside. Kylo is upright too, holding his weapon out in front of him to illuminate their surroundings in a red glow. The space is little cramped but the ground is mostly flat. Rey sweeps away some spots of sand with the side of her foot.

“This will work,” she says.

Kylo nods and holds position as Rey retrieves a sparkstone and bag of ignitor material from her satchel. She kneels and hastily gathers some sand to make a mound near the back of their shelter far from the cave’s mouth. Kylo angles down to give her some more light and Rey hears his saber buzzing behind her ears. It trickles a warmth down her neck and she coughs to dislodge the lump in her throat as she pats down the pile. She sits back on her feet and expects him to flinch away, but instead he feels very… near.

Her hands shake slightly scraping the sparkstone with the edge of her paring knife. A tiny flame catches after a couple more attempts than usual. Rey bends down to blow on it lightly, wiggling to adjust her stance. She hears Kylo shift behind her, tries to ignore her instinct to turn around. The fire expands in a few seconds but the churning feeling in her stomach makes it seem much longer. Rey plucks away her fingers and relaxes her shoulders. Kylo disengages the saber and sits down beside her.

Rey moves to seat herself more comfortably, looks up to see Kylo keeping a polite distance away. He crosses his legs and watches the flames. The firelight softens his features as he unbuttons the top of his collar. The winds pick up outside and a beast growls somewhere in the distance. They’re muted by the gentle crackling of the campfire and it feels cozy despite the close quarters.

She warms her hands and exhales heavily, decides it’ll be boring if one of them doesn’t start to talk. “Are you hungry?”

Kylo doesn’t stir. “Sure.”

Rey finds a couple snack rations in her satchel, disappointed she didn’t bring anything more substantial from camp. She tosses one to Kylo and he lets it land by his feet, waits several beats to pick it up like he needed to remind himself it was there. He doesn’t remove his gloves to unwrap it, instead biting it open with his teeth. He looks disarmingly boyish instead of grumpy & brooding and Rey isn’t sure why the unexpected contrast makes her smile.

“Better than nothing,” she comments as Kylo takes a bite from his bar.

He nods in agreement and somehow it breaks the tension remaining from the day’s events. He asks if she knows what’s in the bars and she shakes her head, leading them into a pleasantly unfocused conversation like they’ve had at camp several times before. They discuss all sorts of mundane things that seem fresh and exciting when reviewed with someone new. He stays mostly serious but makes Rey chuckle a couple times. And hidden away together it’s easy to forget everything that’s supposed to come between them. Especially when they’ve found a shaky understanding over these past few days, after begrudgingly accepting his guidance to prepare for a new threat that faces them.

The winds shift subtly as the night progresses, carrying a chill into the cave and stirring the sand scattered on the floor. Rey inches towards Kylo gradually as they speak, not realizing until his knee nudges hers. She recoils reflexively from sensing a tiny vibration. Kylo turns back curiously like he detected it too. That pang from earlier cuts across their bond but he doesn’t say anything when their eyes meet. Her throat dries seeing him watch her lips again. She tells herself she should scoot away but stays rooted to her spot.

A stronger gust blows into the cave. The flames bend and goosebumps prickle along her skin. Rey puts her hood up to hide her flushing cheeks, rubs her palms over her upper arms for friction.

Kylo rustles beside her and asks, “Are you cold?”

Her voice trembles more than she’d like. “I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods. The gusts pick up again and Kylo elbows her to move down, resettles to block the wind with his broad frame. Rey’s slow to respond and his far-more-clothed body feels warm for the brief seconds it presses against her side. She clambers away and tries to dismiss the fluttering in her stomach. Rey wrings her hands and steadies her breaths as Kylo starts leaning towards her —

She gasps when something touches her shoulders, bolting straight up with widened eyes. 

“Oh…”

Rey bites her lip, sheepishly realizing that Kylo’s draping his cloak over her back. He rests the cloth gingerly, his hands hovering for an extra beat before pulling away. Her body stalls before catching up to respond and Rey wraps the fabric around herself carefully like it might scratch her skin. She shudders underneath, her nerves rattling to attention when his scent fills her nose.

“Better?”

She doesn’t expect him to be next to her ear, her breath hitching audibly when her tether to their bond cinches again. She nods quickly to avoid speaking, to avoid revealing how flustered she feels. Her goosebumps settle but her nerves still wind tight — and Kylo stares hard like he’s searching for something in her face —

“You sure?”

“Y- Yeah,” she replies. “Thanks.”

Their connection sways with a warmth that trails down her spine to pool between her hips. He has that same dreamy expression from when he told her she was flawless and stunning — and it takes some seconds for Rey to realize he’s bending again —

Her pulse picks up when he takes down her hood and his knuckles graze her cheek. He doesn’t drop his hand nor does she turn away, lets him slide it back to tangle her hair and pull her mouth towards his…

Rey squeezes her eyes shut when their lips meet and the bond surges with a static that flickers through her veins. His fingers scratch her scalp and she sighs into him, his other hand running beneath the cloak to stutter down her back. He deepens their kiss and she rests her palms on his knees, thrown by a gentle echo that seems to follow every motion. Rey slumps into his grip as the strain in their bond becomes more intense, heightening his smell and the taste of his tongue. Her hands skim up and stop by his belt. Kylo circles her waist to tug her closer. The cloak falls behind Rey as she climbs into his lap. She opens her knees to straddle his hips, shivering when something shifts between her legs. His chest is solid pressed against her breasts and that heat keeps rising and urging her to be _closer_ —

Kylo disconnects breathlessly. Her conscience reminds her of her rational misgivings but something weaves through the connection like the Force itself prods them forward. She tries to come up with something to say but he whispers into her ear,

“…Do you feel that too?”

He traces his lips down her neck, darts his tongue over her skin. Rey nods and repositions on his lap, spreading her thighs over him just a little more.

“Still feeling cold?” he asks.

He finds the clasps of her belt to slide it off her hips. He unclips the holster and it flops aside still attached to her leg. His gloves feather over her breasts as he uncrosses her white wraps, hesitating every few steps like he’s waiting for her to speak.

She pulls him towards her when his hands pause again on her ribs. “A — A little.”

“I see,” he says, watching his hands move up to lightly knead her tits. She arches her back to push them out, watches them disappear completely under his wide span. He squeezes hard and grins seeing her wince.

The fabric of her tightly-cut shirt stretches easily when Kylo wedges beneath her breastband, flattening his palms and circling her stiff nipples. Her cunt drags with a heaviness and she bounces instinctively, accidentally grinding over his cock. He leaves her shirt scrunched above her tits, darts down to clutch her waist, and leans back to guide her into a gentle roll.

“You feel that too?” he murmurs.

And his tone inspires a usually-forgotten need surfacing inside her. The same one she relented to on quiet nights when she let her thoughts wander. Her face heats with shame, realizing she doesn’t want him to stop.

“Y- Yes…”

His tip edges against her opening through their clothes. She unlatches his belt, sets it aside to clatter with an inelegant sound. Their lips meet again and it’s rushed and sloppy, throwing away all caution with no one around for miles and only layers of fabric between them. Rey angles into his movements, lets Kylo steer her over his cock. It feels big & sturdy like the rest of him and she clasps her thighs around him tightly, rubbing her clothes against her clit. She kisses his neck, pulls at his tunic —

_more_

— He nips her shoulder and hikes her band up to lick her tits. She leans away on her wrists, opens her legs as she slides off his lap. He starts using his teeth, nearly falling over as he crawls between her thighs. He bites her nipple a little too hard and jerks his head up to meet her eyes when she squeaks. Her breasts heave with uneven breaths, the shined spots chilling quickly. Wisps of hair fall over her nose and stick to her lips. Sand crunches under his gloves as he awkwardly balances to toss the cloak onto the ground behind her.

“To keep warm.” Kylo says it very seriously. Rey pauses and something darkens his features. “If you need some help.”

“…Maybe?”

The winds shift and whistle low through the cave. He runs his fingers down her sternum to her navel, the worked fabric of his gloves dragging on her skin. He draws stripes along the waistband of her trousers, his hand spreading wide over her middle and making her feel small beneath him. Her head races to keep up with the tension flooding her body, silently screaming for him to go lower when he stops again.

“Hard to tell,” he remarks, looking up and down her bared top like he isn’t sure where to hold his gaze. “You look so heated already.”

“I, uh —” Rey tries to glance over her shoulder and falls onto her back. She skitters away onto the cloak, unrolls it flatter with the heels of her boots.

He grabs her ankles to halt her and plucks her shoes from her feet. “Wouldn’t want to get that dirty.” 

She freezes.

“…Or maybe you do?”

It takes a second. Her face burns. “I do — what —”

“You know what I meant.”

He says it low like he’s found a secret and slides his palms between her thighs. She lies on her back slowly, biting her lip as he nudges her wider. He knuckles her cunt through her pants. Goosebumps reemerge over her ribs. She keeps her arms straight by her sides, tapping on the cloak. He inches up and she clenches hard, missing a breath when pressure builds on her clit.

“Want me to help with that?” he asks.

Her hips follow his rhythm as her fingertips flutter with an energy flowing into them from the ground. “…Yes.” 

He rubs harder, speaking softly with a changed tone. “How?”

Rey props up on her elbows, unsure she heard him correctly, trying to keep her face as stoic as possible. “How —”

“— Did you want me to help you?”

Rey goes quiet. Another gust blows through but the fire doesn’t dim. It kindles the nervous excitement in her chest, flickers in time with the Force spindling through the floor. She doesn’t know what to say and hides her teeth as she lies,

“I’m… cold.”

“Already have my cloak.” Kylo drops his hand, shifting his jaw as he adjusts himself through his trousers. “Did you have something else in mind?”

He grins just enough for her to wonder if it should scare her, but her heart pounds wildly instead. It’s not a smile she’s seen before, instead shaded by a determination that reminds her of first seeing him without his mask. He stares over her body like a prize, unbuttons his pants, and for some reason — right here, right now, alone like this — it’s one of the hottest things she’s ever seen.

She’s surprised by how timid she sounds. “Y- Yes —”

“What is it?” 

Rey imagines the ground opening to swallow her whole as she tries to sort being so unnerved and turned on all at once. A part of her still insists this is _wrong_ despite the tentative trust built these past days, despite the bond humming along in approval —

“Help you how?” The way he asks makes her think that maybe he likes watching her squirm.

She licks her parted lips and whispers, “…By warming up the rest of me too.”

“Too?”

“Like… like —”

“Like your cunt?”

She grits her teeth and blushes deeply. He’s never said anything like… like _that_ around her before. It’s jarring but she doesn’t hesitate long, only taking a couple beats to nod.

“…Yes.”

“Not sure I can.” 

Rey swallows hard even though she knows he’s teasing her, skewing her features as he tugs her pants like they’re a strange curiosity. He bites inside his cheek before elaborating,

“…Let me feel it and see.”

She blinks and nods again with a deep breath, wiggling her hips as he shuffles off her pants. He drops her holster with her belt & satchel, coming back to hike her underwear to her trousers and peel both from her ankles clumsily. Now she really is sort of cold, mostly bare with her shirt and breastband draping her neck like a collar. And she feels vulnerable with him fully clothed and perched between her knees, peering at her entrance as she wilts her thighs open further —

She inhales sharply when Kylo sticks a single finger inside her unceremoniously. He pushes a few times before slipping another one in. Rey presses her cheek against the cloak, listening to the quiet damp sounds her cunt makes against his gloves. The tension in their bond wrings hard enough for her to whimper and he digs roughly as if following the same cue.

“Hot and tight like the rest of you…” He loses the thought and Rey can tell he’s trying to hide how excited he really is. “…That’s what you want?”

He twists his wrist and she soaks his digits, darting one of her trembling hands down to flick her clit. He pumps roughly and crowds a third finger in, emboldened by her sounds and crinkled face. He curls at the tips and an energy flows into Rey’s back and feet — for a second all the air lowers in the cave, like it did when their bond first opened —

“You still haven’t told me, Rey.”

She hollows her cheeks as she responds. “Told you… told you what?”

“What you want —”

She’s tired of playing games. Rey sits up with a huff and Kylo stalls, his face draining when she scoots in to swallow his fingers lower. Her mouth falls open from the rough stretch. She ruts on his hand slowly. She pulls his hair as he slides out, his head snapping up to meet her eyes. The connection floods with their desire like it’s being encouraged by the Force itself, sending her wish across both their thoughts —

_more_

— Kylo pounces. Rey falls onto her back once more, her hands flying up reflexively. He catches her wrists and pins them down by her head, bringing his mouth close,

“Tell me…”

Her breaths are shallow wedged under his chest. “Can… you warm me up like this?”

He kisses her ear and runs his nose through her hair. “Like this?”

“Like with —” Oh gods. Just don’t think about it. “…like with your cock.”

Rey barely recognizes how shy she sounds. He nods against her and his clothes rub all over her exposed skin. That energy returns like vines pulling her into the ground.

She keeps going. “C- Can you put it inside me?”

Kylo kneels up, sucking in his cheeks. He fumbles peeling off his tunic and taking down his trousers & drawers, belying how nervous he really is with quick glances over her prone body. His cock looks just like it felt, large to seal her tight, standing hard & ready to take her and pointing between her thighs. She can’t look away, still staring when she hears him toss aside his gloves. 

“That’s what you want?” He starts touching himself, smudging his thumb over the tip every few strokes.

“Y- Yes —”

He drops his length to cage her in, looming over her as she lines up her hips with his. He pokes her entrance with his cock, smudges the head along her slit. Rey can’t see his face when he peeks down to where they meet. 

“Ask me again.”

His expression burns as he prepares to take her as his prey. The fire cracks with a plume of embers. Another gust whistles outside. And their connection surges so vividly that Rey fears her body may burst at its seams. 

“…Can you put it inside me?” She gulps. “Please —”

He does, pushing into her without warning. His mouth falls open watching his cock fill her slowly. She hooks her ankles around his back, pulls him onto her as she settles around his size. He presses his hips in her thighs to bottom out roughly. Her features pinch and she tenses around him all at once, slithering her hands under his shirt to feel the heat of his skin.

Kylo shivers beneath her fingertips, shutting his eyes as he starts to move. His back twitches under her touch, the rest of him flinches inside her. He barely dips out before coming back like he’s digging towards where she ends. Rey shifts to deepen the angle, slots against him with a soft groan,

“More —”

It spurs him to go a little faster and drag out further to increase the friction. Her heels rub his spine as she grinds into his rhythm, sliding off when he leans down to bite her shoulder. She spreads her knees wider to let him lie on her body and push with his weight, sinking into her cunt to split her open. She fidgets to hold on, scratching his back and leaving marks as she regains her bearings.

“Like that?” he shudders.

A muted echo follows every tiny motion she makes around his cock, lightly stinging the borders of their bond. It lingers below her pelvis like it’s tethered to that energy in the ground. She rocks up to meet Kylo’s movements, sighing when it heightens the low feedback and keeps blurring the boundaries between them.

“More…”

He stops being gentle, driving into her hard enough to inch her along the cloak. The echo swells urgently and her nails pierce his skin chasing the novel sensation. His pattern grows unfocused as he pants in her ear, cursing and saying her name when something bends in their connection —

“Rey…”

— and she starts feeling how narrow and soaked she is around his length. She bears down harshly, gasping with shock against the reverberation —

“Ben,” she blurts out, “what is —”

“You feel that?”

“Y- Yes,” she whimpers, “I —”

Rey wraps her limbs around his wide frame to clasp him close, moaning before she finishes the thought. Everything gets sharper the more she reacts and she keeps rutting onto him to feel the ricochet again & again. The stone walls amplify her sounds, she floods his cock and their connection with her lust. They work into each other to intensify whatever’s happening, rushing even though there’s time to linger.

His breaths are ragged against her neck, a bead of sweat falls from him to maze down her breasts. She rolls his shirt up and he’s pressing all over her, flaring a sensitivity at every place their skin meets. The Force bleeds through her pores, heating her cunt and her cheeks instead of pushing up beneath her feet like before. She hangs onto Kylo to pump him fast, to fuck up into him from the ground, to keep thinning the filter between them that wants to break. He feels broad rubbing against her torso, thick straining her open and slapping against her thighs. Rey pulls his hair with an empty noise, suddenly realizes she can hear his thoughts scattering and blending with hers,

_kriff i can’t i can’t_

and a nervous eagerness pangs in her chest that she knows isn’t her own. He’s so focused on holding back his release that his mind’s left defenseless. Their connection frays, unravels like tattered ribbons, and Rey squeezes her eyes shut as —

Something snaps in her chest.

Kylo goes quiet.

She peels open her eyes.

Stares down at herself on the ground.

The seconds pass very slowly as she observes the scene in full. Her head rolls to the side, partially obscuring her drooped and sleeping features. Her forehead shines from exertion. Her arms slump by her chest like she lost her grip. The flush from her neck spreads down her collarbone below the marks he left on her shoulder.

She doesn’t need to ask what’s happened because she already knows, her gaze lowering to watch her cunt swallow Kylo’s length. Her wetness glazes his cock when he pulls out, her figure bobs rhythmically as he thrusts back in. Her blood rushes her ears —

_Rey_

— reeling from perceiving how tight and wet she is on his body, from how she pushes down around him to keep him in. Her mind blanks like an unpiloted ship, still there but not aboard, fully aware of herself but also how she feels to him. Her heart leaps with exhilaration instead of fear, thrilled by the invasiveness of taking another’s perspective and inhabiting their sensations. She keeps watching him penetrate her, completely stunned by how ravaged she looks with her cunt slicked & shaped by his width —

A pressure lurches her forward. Her stomach drops.

_stay out of my head_

She blinks.

Rey gasps for breath like coming in from airlock, startled to see Kylo’s face so close to hers. It takes a second to reacquaint herself with her body before everything whips back with a higher intensity, before anchoring herself to the Force passing through their opened bond. She jerks her arms, turns to see her wrists pinned by her head once more. He pushes into her hard enough to make her wince, sighing in her hair tenderly,

“You like that?”

“Ben —”

“Watching me fuck you?”

His lips are all over her skin, licking her sweat. She wriggles under his weight when he reaffirms his grip, when he falls back into pattern and kindles the electric sense of closeness between them. The cloak crumples and itches under her back, all of her hot and winding fast as she soaks his hips where they meet.

She struggles to speak between breaths, “You — You feel that?”

He nods against her. “I feel it too —”

He tests the borders of her mind, edges along the barrier to her thoughts. It ripples through their connection and her veins like a stone falling in water. Kylo keeps brushing on the boundary to incite her further, nearer and nearer without crossing over. She builds quickly as the Force weighs her cunt to guide him deeper. The reverberation blooms in time with his entry, pulses messily around his cock, twines in the gaps of their bond to heighten the low whistle of wind blowing into the cave.

It’s almost too much. Kylo dips against her thoughts again and Rey keens from the energy seeping inside her bones, from reading his desire to hear her aloud,

“Fuck, you feel so good —”

“Say it again —”

“You make me feel so full, Ben —”

She speeds to her end, whining and cringing as he bruises her wrists. He keeps her in place until she sputters under him like he’s knocking the words from her lungs,

“You’re going to make me come so hard —”

“I want to feel you come all over my cock —”

“Yes, oh gods —”

“Feel you coming hard with me inside your perfect little cunt —”

“Yes!”

This time the Force flares in her hips, tunnels to encourage her further. Rey doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore. She doesn’t think Kylo does either.

“I’m so close, Ben — it’s so — I’m —”

“Me too —”

“It’s so much —”

“You like being inside me, Rey?”

“Fuck — Yes —”

“Come with me inside you —”

He kisses her madly, panting when she bites his lip and notches him into where she ends. Something tears their bond. His hands fly down to grab her thighs. His pelvis pushes her legs to her chest, folding her knees back to narrow the angle. The sudden change rearranges everything just enough to make her climax right there.

“Ah — I’m —”

She falls into her release with a loud strangled moans, grinding onto his base. The Force swells below her clit and throbs over his cock, sears her thoughts with an overwhelming fullness like it’s cleaving her open. Every sensation is vibrant and surreal, flashing intensely as she crumples on the ground.

Kylo twists his face from the feedback of her orgasm, bucks his hips one last time before totally losing control, “Kriff, Rey —”

He comes with a raw noise and spills heavily. She contracts feeling it pool warmly inside her, rocking into him mindlessly to heighten their completion. They keep going as they come down, dripping to soil his cloak with strained noises, holding onto the fleeting moment as long as possible even as it fades away. The desert is dark and silent, hushed like it’s listening to a secret as the bond hums along. And the Force keeps beating merrily, celebrating some unlocked higher purpose that feels strange with how dirty, hollowed, and fucked her body seems.

Kylo holds still for several seconds to stare at her fully sheathed. His hair falls over his ruddied cheeks as he drags out slowly like he never wants to leave. She scrunches her nose when his tip exits with a lurid pop, trembles as she looks down to watch him smear her slick folds with his fingers. He thumbs over her clit and shakes his head.

“That was — That was something else” is all he manages, flopping onto his back next to her with a long exhausted breath. His cock rests limply to the side, shined by her arousal in the dim firelight. He lays his hand on his chest like he’s counting his heartbeats as he waits for them to slow.

“…Yeah,” she agrees, still shocked by whatever just happened.

Rey waits several seconds before propping up on her elbow to study his expression. His eyes flit to the ceiling instead of returning her gaze.

“You warm now?”

Rey glares. “Sure.”

He chuckles more to himself than at her response. Another breeze withers through the entrance, raising goosebumps on his exposed planes of skin. Rey traces her hand along his neck, snickering when his abs twinge under her touch.

“How about you?” she counters, poking his dick playfully.

He turns to look at her intently. “I didn’t know that could happen.”

He doesn’t have to explain. “Neither did I.”

“Hm.”

Kylo furrows his brows, pulls Rey’s arm to invite her closer. She realizes she’s smiling when he tugs her again, blows a lock of hair from his face as she straddles to sit on his middle. Her shirt flops down halfway to cover one of her tits as she resettles. He looks up at her with a sleepy sort of reverence that makes her stomach flutter again.

He traces her armwraps with his knuckles, speaks to his hand instead of her face. “What was their retrieval estimate?”

“Their…”

Oh. Rey covers her teeth with her lips, peeking at her satchel tossed aside on the floor. She blinks a few times as she gains her bearings.

“I… haven’t pinged them yet.”

Kylo nods, brushing up to her elbow. “Really.”

She swallows. “…I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“You know what you want to say now?”

He lowers his hand to rest on her leg. His fingertips tense as he watches the fire. Rey follows Kylo’s gaze to watch the flames crackle softly as he slides up to nudge her once more. She hesitates before crawling to lie down on top of him, scrunches her shirt back up to feel his skin against hers.

Rey wets her lips. “Even if I call someone now there’s no way they’d make it before daybreak.”

“Need to return to camp too,” he mumbles.

Creatures skitter somewhere faraway. A loud thud follows like a large lifeform returning below the sand. Rey doesn’t answer but it isn’t awkward as she listens to Kylo’s heart under her ear. He massages her back lightly, taps over her ribs. Her breasts push against his bare chest. She shivers as he circles his arms to hold her near. She lets her body rise and fall in time with his breaths, sensing that same energy flickering in the places where their skin meets. She shifts her weight and his cock flinches by her legs. The bond stays open and neither of them make any move to push it closed.

Crashing the ship seems like a distant memory, feels like an afterthought compared to the knowledge that they’ve irrevocably changed their circumstances. But the Force softens to a whisper that soothes Rey’s nerves — insisting this is right and not to disturb the moment unfolding between them. She can’t shake being… at ease in his embrace, especially after these isolated days spent training together for something greater than they’ve both known.

Kylo stirs like he can hear her racing thoughts, moving beneath her and amplifying the reverberation again. Rey’s pulse speeds up before her conscience has time to tell her to stop. She squirms just enough for him to loosen his grip, biting inside her cheek when her cunt coasts along his hips. Her wetness streaks his skin, her entrance still unfurled and sensitive. And Rey swallows hard sensing that energy beat low behind her clit, pattering up the base of her spine.

His hands trail lower over the curve of her ass, squeeze her cheeks & thighs like he’s reminding himself she’s really there. She inches to test the feedback, tightens as it notches up a little more. Rey opens her knees to reposition them by his sides, sitting up to observe Kylo under her again. She lays her palms on his chest.

And her curiosity overpowers her common sense, guides her to grind against his cock. Kylo clenches his jaw as something glimmers in his expression. Rey exhales slowly, overly aware of a warmth blooming below her stomach again. She glances back to the cave’s entrance, measures the bends of moonlight stretching over the desert sands.

It’s much earlier than it seems. 

Kylo breaks their silence with a thin voice. “…Peaceful at night.”

She snaps back, sees his cheeks flushing again.

And daybreak is still so long away —

“Nice and quiet for training,” Rey whispers, “to keep focused.”

She drags her nails down his torso gently. Kylo stares like he’s noticed something. “…Training?”

She cinches down more, presses her opening on his base. He clutches her hips just a little tighter, his cock fidgeting aside beneath her.

“Training,” she repeats more dreamily than intended.

He waits a beat. “…Was there something you had in mind?”

Her chest winds as she rolls against him slowly. The flames shift to darken his features. He hitches up into her movements, spurring the feedback to feather along her cunt. She shudders with the memory of her climax and how wild it felt to be inside herself and so entwined with another — and how much she wants it again —

“A Jedi needs to know more about _all_ the ways to master the Force,” she hears herself saying. “Leave… nothing unturned.”

He continues, “Make use of every discovery.”

She crawls up his prone body to bring her lips to his. “R- Right…”

She kisses him nervously, tells herself she shouldn’t have crossed this line with him. But he returns it and deepens it, running his hands all over her and tilting up into her cunt. He’s getting hard again quickly and pulls away,

“What do you want, Rey?”

She isn’t really sure but knows that she found something strange and special here with him. Like this was supposed happen all along.

“— Say it.”

She returns his teasing grin with narrowed eyes, scoots down to kneel over his cock. She freezes and he starts rubbing himself eagerly. He edges the side of his thumb along her folds as he smudges over the tip. She steadies her stance, tries to sound confident as she sighs,

“Y- You felt so good inside me…”

He goes faster. “You want me inside you again already?”

She nods and dips just a little. He keeps watching her hover over his length. Their bond seems to leap with anticipation, sings in the small spaces between her ribs. He stops to make a fist at his base, draws a line down her slit with the head.

“…You want to watch yourself fuck me?”

“Yes,” she murmurs.

“— Only if you let me inside you too.”

“Only if you listen to me this time.” Rey tilts her head, surprised the suggestion doesn’t scare her. “Does it count as training?”

Kylo starts sitting up and Rey shoves him back before he has a chance to answer. His eyes widen, his lungs swell, he stares at her wistfully when her nails dig into his skin. And right now, for these next few hours, she can pretend they’re the only things that exist.

“Rey —”

“My turn,” she says, smirking at his longing expression and the way he chokes on her name when she sinks to ease him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my completed longread: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky sexy post-tlj ghost story). These are all my explicit [oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots). This is my works [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works). Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) xoxo


End file.
